Ich liebe dich
by DianaS97
Summary: Felicia( fem!Italy) needs to go abroad for the following weeks due to important exporting affairs with India .How will Ludwig cope with the fact that he'll be left alone for a couple of weeks or more? Basically it's a short love story in which Ludwig expresses his love to Felicia and they end up making love for their first time.Thank you for reading! ( Slight lemon warning)


Felicia sighed as she shifted her gaze, her beautiful hazel eyes, from the marine never ending oceanic view. A beauty as herself , a 17 year old woman with crimson wavy auburn hair which lingered to her upper hips, and beautiful porcelain white skin , tainted with rose red cheeks , leaned over the wooden panels that separated the stairs of the dock and the port itself. The breeze fluttered her dancing morning sun kissed locks , which formed the image of a red dress struggling in the restless wind.

Felicia wore a white , ruffled victorian shirt that was gently tucked in her tight navy pants , that were covered with a pair of midnight grey high knee-heeled boots, and a rather big blood red marine cape with golden embroidery on her shoulders, decorated with golden buttons down the waist wore precious jewelry that shone in the sun , giving her the trait of a noble woman. A lovely golden necklace detailed her delicate nape / neck , which had the form of a locket, in it a picture of her brother with her rested.

Suddenly, raising her glance to meet a young man's one, with sapphire blue eyes, and angelic blonde hair, she simply smiled and waved her hand in his direction.

He gave a slight wave and walked towards her. "What are you doing out her so early?" He asked.

Smiling relieved, the petite girl waved her hand as if it was nothing compared to the hours she would have woken earlier, and gazing at the german's blue eyes, she answered in a sweet honey tongued voice. "I will be leaving for trades market and merchandise affairs from Napoli to India."

"What about you Ludi?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"I was unaware that you were leaving,else I would have gotten ready to leave with you." He stood next to her, admiring the sparkling teal blue water.

Giggling , and forming a rose red blush on her delicate cheeks, Felicia rose on her tip toes and resting her arms on the blonde's shoulders , she kissed him on the cheeks in sign of affection. "Grazie, ma gli affari del mio paese sono privati il mio amore.( Thank you, but my country's affairs are private on such matters, my love.) " The girl whispered sweetly to her lover.

He kissed her cheek as well. "I'm aware, it just hurts me to see you depart. How long do you expect to be absent?" he wrapped the young woman into a hug. "I'm curious to know how long I'll need to cope on my own."

Felicia broke into a loud laugh, attracting curious looks from around, and feeling as the blonde man himself didn't quite understand the meaning behind her sudden laugh, she stopped and breathing in salty air, she said." What's with you amore mia? Do you mean to be hilarious this early morning?" Ruffling his golden hair in a childish manner, she whispered lovingly." You will be just fine without me. At least for three weeks on my count. "

He pulled his hair back to its original styling. "You've shed light on my life, it was quite a bit darker that it is now. Without you, it seems as if the sun is cold. I will miss you…" His voice trailed.

Felicia sighed , and trying to hold back tears , she whispered in a sorrowful voice."Stop it... You're saying it as if we won't be seeing each other ever again." She stated as she kissed her lover again, and wrapping her arms around him, she confessed. " I will miss you too Ludwig."

He held her tight to him. "Ich liebe dich..."(I love you) he murmured into her soft hair. They stood together like that for the longest time. "When are you leaving?" he kissed her neck.

"Uhm... I don't know...in about ... a couple of hours I suppose?" She stated insecurely, moaning a bit from the touch of his lips against her neck.

He continued to nibbled on her neck, slowly tracing her jawline. "Why don't we do something to visit with each other before you leave.."

"U-Uhm..." Felicia stuttered nervously , a dark red blush painting her face. "I-I'd love to love, b-but-" She continued in the same tone.

"But what?" he quit kissing on her and looked down into her face lovingly.

Felicia remained silent for a second , going through the man's words. She carved for their bodies to touch, but in such short time."T-there's a bed in the my ship's cabin." She stuttered nervously , shifting in the man's embrace. "B-but we'll have to be quiet- or else we'll be found out by the deposit crew." She added embarrassed.

He smiled. "I don't believe we can be quiet, but I'll try my best." he kissed the top of her head. "Lead the way, liebe."

Holding his hand, and pacing with feline like steps, they successfully snaked their way onto the board, then hardly trying to avoid any contact with the workmen, Felicia pointed down the under rooms of the ship, where her bedroom was.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly as they made their way deeper into the middle of the ship. Striding through labyrinth-like hallways, they successfully found her room. He kissed her on the lips before opening the unlocked door.

Responding the same way, the italian girl was brought into a passionate kiss , and flinching a bit from being lifted into he german's arms , she was gently put onto the bed , and panting/ moaning in pleasure, she continued to kiss her lover on the lips, on his neck, and on his cheek bones.

He returned every kiss back to Felicia. He rubbed his hands on her torso, tracing her outline. Moaning, he began to unbutton her shirt.

Feeling as her face reddened due to the german's touch , and wish of stripping her, she shyly covered her embarrassed face with her palms and waited to be exposed.

He watches her face turn a burning red. He pulled her hands away from her face and murmured, "Its alright, don't be embarrassed. I want to see that beautiful face of yours..." he continued to take off her shirt, exposing her stomach. Leaning down he kissed all over the newly presented skin.

Yanking due to being tickled by her lover's touch of the lips on her stomach, she giggled lightly , trying to hold back him unbutton her whole shirt , and exposing her porcelain white skin , casually sprinkled with freckles , she blushed , waiting for her lover's reaction.

"You're beautiful..." his index finger traveled down her chest and over her navel.

Blushing brightly from her lover's compliment , Felicia aimed for his shirt, her hands pitifully trembling as she unbuttoned his, then Ludwig helping her , he took his shirt off. Felicia leaned over him, kissing his nape and chest in a loving and sensual way.

He moaned as he felt we soft lips on his chest. It felt so right, yet so wrong. He brought her soft lips to his own and kissed her deeply. Breaking away he worked on her pants. He undid the constrictions, and pulled them slowly down her legs.

Sprawled upon the silk bed , and half naked since she had her poppy red lace/ frilly underwear ( and bra) on, she rested her hands on the german's hips and shyly pulling them down, his whole body was now uncovered.

He leaned down and kissed around her breast, as he unhooked the garment and threw it across the room.

"W-Wait , it's too soon, d-don't-" Felicia stuttered but later it changed into a moan of pleasure , feeling as her lips were being glued to the blonde's. She shifted uncomfortably below the german , she was insecure about her body since she was a young woman after all, a virgin girl.

"Do you not want to do it now?" He nipped at her lips. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm pure as well..." he blushed slightly as he ran his hands across her body, trying to find her weak point where the most pleasure could be procured.

Closing her eyes tight, and wrapping her arms around his robust waist, Felicia nodded encouragingly , feeling as the man's hands slithered down her body, until they reached her womanhood. Wincing and flinching a bit at the man's touch, but calming her crazy pounding heart which surely could be heard by Ludwig himself, she whispered heavily. " B-Be tender per favore..."

"I'll do my best, liebe..." he kissed her lips before preparing to enter. "You're sure about this? This is your last chance..." he murmured

Nodding silently , she prepared to be penetrated. The impact was hurtful and painful. Felicia whined and shivered as she felt his member enter her, blood dripping from her lost virginity."A-Ah, Ow...Ow..." She whined,feeling as little tear drops formed in her beautiful hazel hurt her, it hurt her gravely.

"Shh, it's ok... I'm trying to be as gentle as possible..." He kissed her neck and face, trying to distract her from the pain.

Trying to calm her throbbing pain , she payed attention to her lover. She tried to ignore the pain." Ludwig, i-it hurts..." She whispered as if she were on verge of crying.

He looked at her lovingly, but he had a pitiful look as well. "Do I need to stop?" He asked quietly. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"N-no, wait for it to disappear..." She explained softly , kissing the german's cheeks.

"Ja... Should I move?" He asks hesitantly. He kisses down her neck onto her breast. Giving each one a kiss that made her shiver.

"S-Si, move love." She agreed , relaxing her body.

He thrust deep into her, continually keeping the same pace. He felt a spark tingle up his back as he entered and exited the tight space. "How does it feel?".

Moaning heavily and huffing , Felicia whispered sensually into his ear."I-It's feels good. Thrust a bit faster." She begged , holding tightly onto the pillows beside her.

He pushed into her harder, then went in and out as fast as how could manage. "Oh... Felicia….." he whispered sexually. "You're …wonderful…It feels so hot inside of you" he smirked at the girl's reaction , then kissed her neck as he continued the fast-paced movement.

"A-Ah~" She moaned , the only reply she could get out of her mouth , being overwhelmed by pleasure."A-Ancora. (M-More)" She pleaded , breathing heavier and heavier.

Feeling close to their climax, the german hurried his movements , and warning her before "Ah, I-I am coming…" he received the same response from below. "M-Me too.." After the two of them finished in unison, they fell exhausted on the bed , naked, breathing heavily in and out. After a while, Felicia broke the silence , and leaning her chest on his abdomen , she whispered lovingly, lowering her back to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. " Ti amo tanto Ludwig. (I love you very much.)"

"Ich leibe dich Felicia. (I love you Felicia)" He whispered back, wrapping her into a warm embrace and continuing to nuzzle and snuggle in the bed for the following minutes until a horific shriek from the ship's steam horn envied their ears.

Felicia's eyes widened in revelation when she remembered her appointment. Raising from the bed , and grabbing her clothes , dressing up as quickly as she could, she clumsily instructed her lover to do the same in silence if possible. Creaking the door open, she dragged Ludwig by the hand , then safely climbing the wooden stairs until the upper deck , she pecked him lightly and declared.

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you too liebe." He confessed , lifting her in a bride style and kissing her in a romantic manner until…

"What do you think you're doing with my cute and, adorable sister …" A fearful yet grave voice grumbled in a hushed and ice cold / murderous tone."

Turning around , quite expecting whom to see , Felicia lowered herself from the german's embrace and running towards her brother , she tried to block his way to her lover.

"Fratello! N-No! Don't fight with Ludi!" She begged restraining him as much as she could.

"Pezzo di merda! Cazzo! I will rip your guts out and eat them for dinner! How dare you touch my sister!"Lovino yelled at the blonde, robust man, then letting go of his sister, he tackled the man onto the ground and ruthlessly began kicking and punching him in the face.

"Lovino stop!" His sister demanded but having a vague feeling she will be ignored , she slapped her brother and scolded.

" Get off Ludi! Pronto! "

Sending death glares in the german's way, he rose from the ground and looked at her sister. Feeling guilty, Felicia ran towards her brother and bringing him to a warm and brotherly embrace, they made up.

"I swear to God, get near her again and I will kill your pathetic life german bastard." He growled , then being slapped once again , he apologized and remained mumbling to himself in major disgust and death wish for the blonde.

"I have to go now amore. Ciao…" She said as the german cupped her cheeks , and kissing her hands, and lips, he replied. "Auf Wiedersehen Liebe, may you be watched upon… and Lovino?" He asked in the boy's way. "Take care of her."

Lovino mumbled unintelligibly as he spat on the deck, then trying to control the anger that bubbled inside his head ,he replied with a sigh and tiredly running his hands through his hair. " I will. "

Somewhere in Heaven:

Grandpa Rome- Ah, I wonder what my cute little grand daughter is doing- (Sees the 'love scene' between her and Germany) DEUS MEUS! ( My God! in latin XD) M-MY GRANDDAUGHTER I-IS IS... W-WITH THAT GERMAN SON OF A -!

Germania- Hmm? What's with all this ruckus-? ( Sees himself the love scene, remains with his mouth gapped in shock) MEIN GOTT! WHAT THE HELL! MY GRANDSON IS... WITH YOUR...!

Grandpa Rome- I WILL KILL YOU! - tackles him and start fighting-

Germania- What in Pompei's sake are you doing?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY GRANDCHILD STOLE YOUR GRANDCHILD'S VIRGINITY! ( Author's comment: Damn he scored big pops! - high five-)

Grandpa Rome- Ha? Mine's?! YOU MANIAC IMBECILE! THEY LOST THEIRS TOGETHER! BECAUSE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!

Germania- ... ( Silence)

Grandpa Rome - ... ( Silence)

Author's note: When are you two going to grow up? Come on , make up already! It's a reason to celebrate, not argue or fight!

Germania- ... - shifts glance towards Rome smiling-

Rome- ... - smiles-

Rome & Germania - hug-

Author's note : CONGRATULATIONS! ' confetti everywhere'

Please forgive my mediocre vocabulary. I tried to write it as realistic as possible, but I failed completely. If you think that I should continue this plot, please inform me by sending me a private pm or comment below. Thank you for taking your time reading my story. I hope it wasn't too disastrous ^o^''/


End file.
